SuperWhoLock: The Beginning
by saharla
Summary: Superwholock fic didn't know how to add a category 3...


SuperWhoLock

So let me set the scene, it was a busy demon filled day for the Winchester boys and little did they know that much more frightening things were headed their way.

Over on the other side of the pond, we have the poor old doctor moping about the loss of his dear friends Amy and Rory. Their departure has left the doctor alone and upset and not wanting to save the universe but some mysterious events are going to change this.

Over in 221B Baker Street, we have another lonely, drunken loser named John. John heard a knock on the door, he went to investigate. He hasn't had anyone knocking on the door ever since his lover, Sherlock passed away. John opened the door, there stood his lover... Sherlock. "Hello John," said Sherlock.

*BITCH SLAP* John slapped Sherlock.

"What was that for, you bloody fool," Sherlock replied, "go pack your bags, we're going for a trip to the US, there's this really weird case I need to check out."

"YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR AND YOU WANT TO GO TO A TRIP TO AMERICAN, HOW ABOUT YOU EXPLAIN HOW THE

HELL YOU'RE ALIVE?! I've missed you Sherlock but you cannot be here, I must be pretty pissed, if you're bloody here," John said angrily.

"No time for questions, just get some stuff ready, I've missed work..."

"YOU'VE MISSED WORK, HOW ABOUT ME?!" John said with anger in his eyes.

"I've missed you too but keeping on the down low is really hard and the whole just fell apart when I wasn't here anyway, off to the us now!"

*back to the Winchesters*

"Uh, dean what's this police box doing out here?" Asked Sam.

"What are on about Sammie?" Dean said looking at police box.

"Actually it's a tardis boys," said a distraught voice, "I'm the doctor and I'm here to help".

"Help? I don't need help! We dot trust other hunters anyway," dean said.

"Hunters? I'm not a hunter, I'm a time lord" said the doctor.

"Ha, like that exists. You're funny, raggedy man," dean said sarcastically.

"Dean, how many ridiculous things have we heard? This seems legit," said Sam, smartly.

"Shut up Sam" said dean.

A car rolled up to the corner where the doctor, dean and Sam were. The car doors open and there we have Sherlock and John.

"OH MY GOD, DEAN IT'S SHERLOCK! He's a British legend!" Sam said excitedly.

John got red in the face. "Paws off you yank, this hunk is mine"

"Woah, calm down there" said Sam.

*puff* Castiel appears.

"CAS" said dean and jumped into his angel's arms. "I've missed you baby"

Sam gagged.

"Okay, enough with the all this reuniting with lovers, we are here for serious business the sooner we can come up with a solution and part," said the doctor.

"Woah, no! I want to stay with Sherlock forever oh my god, I think I may be in love," fangirled Sam.

"I use to be in the army, you better watch it son!" Said John.

"Hey, John it's just a little harmless flirting," said Sherlock.

"Ew, what? I don't fight for your team, I'm straight," Sam argued.

"Ha, as straight as a slinky," dean said.

"SHUT UP OH MY GOD," Sam yelled, "JERK".

"BITCH," dean replied.

"Assbutt," Castiel joined in.

"Look we haven't got time for this boys, there's a reason why we're here," said the doctor, "lets spilt up and search for clues".

"I'm with Sherlock," said Sam.

"Oh hell no, you're not," John said.

"I'll choose the groups so there will be no loving sessions, okay?" The doctor said. "Dean and I will go together, Cas and Sherlock will go together and Sam and John will go together and please boys, do not start a riot."

Dean and the doctor headed out. The doctor had nothing but his sonic screwdriver and Dean had his bag filled with every weapon he had in his car. They both didn't know what they were looking for but they knew it was going to be something dreadful.

Sherlock just stared at Cas. He was wonderstruck with the fact angel existed. He never knew that they existed or any of these supernatural things that Sam told him about. Cas on the other hand has that troubled but yet sexy, I-know-nothing face, he didn't work well with strangers.

John wasn't in the happiest mood. He was done being sherlock's pet. He was so angry at Sherlock for faking his death and he didn't like Sam one bit. He was well built and had amazing hair. John was jealous. Sherlock was paying attention to Sam more than him. Out of nowhere popped a vampire. Sam got his machete and diced the vampire's head of. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Yelled John.

"Well you're welcome," said Sam. "I just saved your life, jerk"

"Oh, don't jerk me. No what the hell was that?" Asked John angrily.

"That was a vampire," said Sam.

"What? Vampires don't exist. Now the truth please! You just killed an innocent man for no reason!"

"He was about to attack us, vampires exist and so do all those stories that parents scare children with! My brother and I hunt those sons of bitches. I think we have bigger things to worry about," said Sam, "now follow my lead."

Dean and the doctor were having the time of their lives. As they were walking, looking for clues, they exchanged stories of things they've seen and hunted. Dean was able to believe all of the alien talk the doctor talked about because after the fairy incident, he would believe anything exists!

Sherlock was still staring at Cas. He just didn't understand how angels existed. He was so confused. He wanted to speak but he couldn't. He couldn't even analyse Cas. He just had this blank look on his face. "So, Castiel does the big man exist? Is God real? Ever met God? What's the true religion? What's heaven like? Does anyone mention me there? Is there a hell? What..."

"Stop with the questions! Yes God exists. I've never met him because I'm not worthy enough. I don't know what the true religion is and heaven isn't heavenly at all. I've never heard you mentioned. Only Dean and Sam get mentioned because they're important. Hell is real. Dean's been there but you don't want to ask him about it," replied Cas.

"Dean's been to hell? What? How? How is back?" Sherlock said confused.

"For a smart person, you're not really smart are you?" Cas said.

"Just answer my questions! I can analyse you so tell me!"

"How about no, assbutt," Cas said.

After the vampire incident, things were getting really bad for John and Sam. They found themselves in an abandoned warehouse, pitch black and tied up on chairs. They just blacked out and found themselves there. Despite hating each other, they had to work out their differences and make it out of there.

Dean called Sam's phone. It went straight to voicemail. Dean was getting worried. Sam usually picks up his phone unless he's in trouble. Dean started panicking. The doctor didn't know what to do. They ran back to the impala only to find that it was GONE! Dean started to go red with anger. He needed to punch something. He went at the doctor, causing him to have a nosebleed. Dean and the doctor start running. "I'm not loosing Sam again," said Dean with a tear in his eye.

Sherlock and Cas woke up in an abandoned warehouse too. They both wont sure how they got there and what happened before. "If you're an angel why don't you disappear and get some help," Sherlock said, mockingly.

"Heaven is punishing me, I haven't got my powers because I've disobeyed, killed, in order to help my beloved, dean," Cas replied.

Sherlock didn't bother replying. This was differently his area of expertise.

"HEY, SHERLOCK IS THAT YOU?" Yelled John with the sound of despair in his voice.

"Yes, it's me John and I'm with the so called angel, is my number one fan with you?"

"Hey, I am an angel ASSBUTT" Cas said defensively.

"Yes I'm here," said Sam thinking how Sherlock referred to him as his 'number one fan'.

Dean and the doctor had to think quickly. They had no leads and had no clue what evils that were ahead of them.

Suddenly the lights switched on in the warehouse. Sam, John, Cas and Sherlock looked up, shocked. Then came out daleks, slitheens, vampires, demons, ghouls, spirits, Moriaty, hell hounds, cybermen, weeping angels and nearly every villain they all fought. This was going to be one epic battle.

The doctor and dean heard a loud noise coming from the ground. Before they could start digging, over a dozen sontaren captured them and without a sounds marched the doctor and dean into the warehouse. "LET GO OF ME, YOU DIRTY SONS OF BITCHES," dean said.

"DEAN!" Yelled Cas.

"CASTIEL!" Echoed back dean.

"Uh, excuse me this isn't so no kissy kissy sesh," Moriaty said.

Sam and the doctor laughed.

"This isn't a sitcom as well, you two!" Azaziel said.

All six of them had no idea what to do. Things were getting really bad. Cas and the Winchesters needed Bobby. The doctor needed a trustworthy companion again and Sherlock and John needed a cuppa from Mrs. Hudson.

Azaziel called over Crowley. Cas and the Winchesters weren't even shocked that he doubled crossed them despite helping him find purgatory. He whispered something in his ear. It was inaudible. Everyone was getting really scared. The villains left and there was an eerie silence.

*two months later*

Castiel and Dean laid in bed. Two months had


End file.
